Ahhh...No...I Don't Know Who...?
by kymm
Summary: A nice little scene between Ron and Hermione...a little funny...with Voldemort menioned and Krum!! What a combo!


****

Ahhhh…No, I Don't Know Who…? 

Katrine Potter-Lupin 

([**edge_and_christian4ever@hotmail.com**][1]**) **

Summary: Yes…! I'm still alive! A really silly ditty…not a pointless cliché!! I promise! 

Rating: G 

Takes Place? Um…after Book 4, sure, that's great…

(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~*(~

It was a lovely summer day in Northern England. The sun was shinning, there was dew on the grass, and birds were singing. You could say that all was fair. 

Or you could say that hell was breaking loose in Arthur Weasley's house. Fred and George Weasley were siting in the parlor, laughing, Hermione Granger was glaring at Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter was just rolling his eyes. 

"I don't believe you actually went to that gits house!!" Ron was raging. 

"Or for goodness sake, Ron, you asked for his autograph! I thought you liked him!" Hermione replied huffily. 

"Oh I like him _loads _Hermione, that's why I want to strangle the idiots little scrawny—." 

"Oh, _honestly, _Ron, I was never your girlfriend—." 

"So? I was going to ask you out to the dance, but you-know-who did first—." 

"_YOU-KNOW-WHO NEVER ASKED ME OUT TO THE DANCE!!! WHY WOULD I GO WITH YOU-KNOW-WHO, I'D NEVER, EVER THINK—." _

"Not _that _you-know-who." Ron looked like he was eating something nasty, but he still said, "Viktor Krum." 

"Well, why did you say you-know-who, I'd never date you-know-who." Hermione replied angrily. 

"Oh, really? If you'd go out with Krum—." 

"Oh, _honestly." _Hermione grumbled. 

"—you'd date you-know who, but, heck, you've already dated you-know-who, you went with you-know-who to the dance, kissed you-know-who—." 

"I never kissed Viktor!" Hermione said shrilly, blushing furiously. 

"—went to You-Know-Who's house—." 

"If you two don't shut it with the you-know-who's…" cut in Harry, "I think I'll you-know-what you both out of this you-know-where place." 

"What?" asked Ron. 

Hermione smiled at Harry, but then immediately glared back at Ron. "Yes, please stop, Ron, or I'll have to kick you in the you-know-where." 

"Well, _Hermione, _if you don't keep quiet, I'll have to Spellotape you in the you-know-where." 

"You-Know-Who is going to get you, Ron!" said Hermione. 

"Which You-Know-Who?" said Ron. 

"The You-Know-Who you've been talking about for ages." 

"You don't mean…?" asked Ron. 

"Yes, I mean the real You-Know-Who!!" Hermione said, with an insane grin. 

"Hermione, shut up, you're scaring me." Said Harry. 

"You-Know-Who will get you, too, Harry, for beating him!" she replied with yet another mad grin. 

"Well, I'm glad to see you've turned into Sherlock, Hermione, but I've known that for ages." 

"Who in the world is Sherlock?" asked Ron. 

"A detective, duh!" said Harry. 

"A detective is like an Auror, right? They try to go after You-Know-Who, right?" Ron asked Harry, sounding curious. 

"Why would Aurors want to go after You-Know-Who?" asked Hermione. 

"What?" said Harry. 

"Didn't you ever listen to Moody last year, Hermione? He was (well, the _real Moody) _was one!" Ron replied. 

"Well, honestly you two, I knew that, but why would they want to go after You-Know-Who?" 

"Well…You-Know-Who is evil, Hermione!" Harry said, looking confused. 

"_OH, REALLY, YOU TOO? HE IS NOT EVIL!! HE'S MISUNDERSTOOD!" _Hermione roared. 

"WHAT?" said Harry, looking horribly confused. 

"Oh, just because he's famous for many things doesn't mean he hasn't got a personality!!

Harry stared at her. 

"He's talked to me, you know. He went to the ball with me. Do you think I don't know him at all?" Hermione said, sounding dumbfounded. 

Harry looked at her for a minute. Then, he started to laugh. 

Hermione seemed outraged. "What-what-in the world in so funny???" 

"I thought you were talking about VOLDEMORT, I didn't know—VIKTOR KRUM??? Why didn't you say so??" With that, Harry fell to the floor, laughing so hard Hermione was sure he would have a heart attack. 

"Well, I KNEW Krum was evil." Grumbled Ron. 

THE END 

__

Okay, it wasn't too funny…but I thought it was creative…thanks for reading the whole thing!! Have a nice day, as Mick Foley would say! J

   [1]: mailto:edge_and_christian4ever@hotmail.com



End file.
